


Assisted Reproduction

by Avia_Isadora



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Isadora/pseuds/Avia_Isadora
Summary: Sperm bank catalogs kind of have to be seen to be believed.Set in season 4 of Atlantis.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Assisted Reproduction

Lorne was the first. He had a friend he could help out that way, and once he got into it, it was all pretty simple. Besides, it paid $600 a month if you went twice, and being on an SG team didn't exactly pay well. Ok, there was hazard pay, but deployments were really short. Which was good for everything except his student loans. It seemed like a good way to make some extra cash and help other people out too. And once you've done it once, why not do it again?

_# 1822 5' 9" Brown hair, blue eyes Hobbies: painting and sketching Aspirations: to be a good friend, to help people in trouble_

Daniel was second. After he was un-ascended it seemed like it might be a good idea, especially since it wasn't seeming likely that he was going to have a relationship or a family anytime soon. Well, certainly not a family. He wasn’t a family kind of guy, running off to other planets all the time, with a life that seemed like it was probably going to be pretty short as these things went. But it was kind of nice to think that somewhere there might be his kid, some kid whose parents really, really wanted it but who could only have it with his help. That was a good feeling.

_# 2324 PhD Classical archaeology Interests: travel, meeting new people, learning about new cultures and exploring humanity's distant past._

Rodney was third. He was taking a one-way mission to a distant galaxy. Why not leave some of his sperm behind to serve mankind? It would be a shame if his gifts were wasted just because he was killed before he could reproduce. And this was certainly a shortcut. When he had his back to the wall in the Pegasus Galaxy, at least he'd be able to imagine ten little tiny Rodneys at home.

_# 2914 PhD Astrophysics Accomplished musician, brilliant scientist, intrepid adventurer. Medical conditions: hypertension resulting from continual mortal peril._

Cam was third. It was kind of a safety feature. Who knew what was going to happen when you were on SG-1? He'd probably be irradiated with strange rays or zapped with genetic manipulation devices or turned into a marsupial about twenty times before he got around to fathering kids, and that couldn't be good for the old family jewels. It was a precaution to put something in the bank. And if it helped somebody else along the way, well and good. It sure wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever done.

_# 3825 Profession: decorated Air Force officer Ideal vacation: somewhere warm with lots of beaches and fruity drinks and someone special to enjoy it with_

John was fourth. Being back on Earth because the Ancients had returned to Atlantis was bad. Everyone was gone, everything falling apart. What kind of future did he have, really? At least this was a way of giving someone else a future, kind of a message in a bottle. Probably it would never work. But he could always think that it did, that somewhere there was a little girl with his eyes whose parents loved her very much.

_# 3901 Reason for being a donor: to give someone else a shot at having a family and bringing more love into the world._

Sam looked at the donor catalog scrolled on Jennifer's laptop screen with bemusement. "You really think some of these guys are with the SGC? Huh."


End file.
